(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing system, and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
Systems for transmission and reception of audio data and video data among multiple terminal apparatuses connected via a network have been proposed in recent years. Such systems are used in, for example, teleconferences in which multiple users at different locations simultaneously participate.
In the existing systems described above, multiple terminal apparatuses connected via a network mutually establish communication paths (or audio communication paths) through which audio data is transmitted and received among all the terminal apparatuses, and audio data of users (or speakers) is transmitted to the individual terminal apparatuses over the communication paths. In the configuration described above, each terminal apparatus establishes a communication path with any of the other terminal apparatuses. Thus, the number of communication paths to be established over the entire system increases with the number of terminal apparatuses. Accordingly, for example, in a large-scale conference with a large number of terminal apparatuses, network bandwidth is tight, and interruption or delay of audio occurs, causing a reduction in audio communication quality.